Distractions
by Staryeyedgirl
Summary: Emily Prentiss has it bad for Spencer Reid, but he's been acting strange since his encounter with Tobias Hankel. JJ also likes Reid, that is unitl she meets Det. Bill LaMontagne while on assignment in New Orleans. Spoilers to Revelations and Jones.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a silly crush. I can get over, just like all the other times. After all, Spencer Reid is only a man. Ha! Only a man, only the smartest, sweetest, cutest man I've ever met. Look Emily, you have to get over this! You came to BAU to make a difference, and thinking about Reid is not the way to do it. Especially since I'm staring at him during a briefing. I'd better pay attention.  
"Okay team, we'll meet at the tarmac in twenty minutes. We can go over the case again and break up into groups from there"  
Crap, I missed the whole thing. At least I can catch up on the plane. I wonder if I'll get to sit next to Reid…

---

Okay, my job is done for now. All the info is handed out, and everyone is settled in for the ride. Now to just sit back and wait until we land. Who are you kidding J.J., all you can think about is Spencer Reid. That relationship is never going to happen, and you know it. Just focus on the case, and you'll be fine. Just think about work, work always helps.

---

Come on Emily, get a grip. You can't burst out into tears in front of all you co-workers just because Reid snapped at you again. You especially can't break down in front of Reid. He hasn't been the same since the Tobias incident, but he hasn't cried at work, hasn't even missed a day. Just focus on the case, and everything will be fine. You've already missed the briefing, just join everyone else for the profiling and you'll be distracted in no time. Just focus on the case, and everything will be fine. It always is.

---

Det. Bill LaMontagne Jr. Now here's a man after your own heart J.J. What about Spencer Reid? Spencer Reid who, this is the man for me! Besides, I think Prentiss has a thing for Reid. She can have him, it was only a silly crush anyways.

---

Finally some alone time with him. Even if it is in a coroner's "office". Reid's still acting awfully strange. He's not reacting to this body at all, he seems so closed off. Maybe I should talk to him when we leave.  
"I can still smell the alcohol on him"  
"This is New Orleans. Dead or alive, it's a smell you get used to"  
Hm, I'll keep that in mind. Maybe it's best not to address Reid right now, he seems a little hostile. It can wait until later. I wonder how things are going with the others?

---

Poor Det. LaMontagne. I can't imagine what he's going through right now. Having to come back to his house, and see his father's dying words carved into the wall : Jones. I wonder the word could mean, it must be important for him to have gone to such trouble to carve it into the wall. Det. LaMontagne seems very frustrated, we have to try and help as much as possible. We've solved a lot of cases, and this one shouldn't be any different than the others! I have to focus on the task at hand in order to succeed. I can not get involved with this man, or my work will suffer. I can be compassionate, but nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

It's good to be back with Hotch. I like Reid, but I don't think I could take another minute of his weird behaviour. I really need to talk to him soon. I shouldn't have put it off at the morgue. Looks like Hotch's got something new for us to look at.  
"This is a letter that the unsub sent to Det. LaMontagne Sr. It has some interesting characteristics. For instance it's addressed to "Boss" and simply signed as "Yours Truly"  
"Maybe we're looking for a sexual sadist? Possibly a homosexual male"  
"I'm starting to see a connection. Certain words in this letter, they remind me of a case that has fascinated numerous people for over a century. The victims, even the crime scenes are similar. This killer is copying Jack the Ripper"  
And that is why I love this man. I always think he can't get any smarter, and then he comes up with something like that. This is going to be a long case. 

---

I can't believe there's another victim. This case is moving fast. This is good, I'm thinking about the case instead of Det. LaMontagnes' fit body, spiky hair and enticing eyes. Well crap, now I am! Right, focus on the body in the alley. "The victim's name is Mark. He was out with a group of friends when he went into this alley for a cigarette. He never returned to the group. His friends eventually noticed he was gone, went looking for him and found him like this." "Det., it's time to gather your men for a profile briefing. We have enough information now."

"All right. We are looking for a male, between the ages of 30-35. He feels that he has lost power some how, and is murdering to regain it. Unlike Jack the Ripper, this killer is very well organized and plans every stage of the attack. He has somehow lost his identity, thorough some sort of traumatic event, and identifies with Jack the Ripper for this reason. He may have some form of medical training, based on the way the bodies have been "operated" on"  
Det. LaMontagne is listening to this rather intently. At least he's taking it seriously, unlike some other people we've dealt with. I'm glad he trusts us, it let's me trust him more. I'm still thinking about the case, honestly. Sometimes I worry about myself.

---

I wonder where Reid has gotten himself to? Oh well, he's not mine to worry about, that's up to Hotch. He's not mine to worry about, I don't think he'll ever be mine. My cell phone is ringing.  
"Prentiss"  
"What was the thing that Jack the Ripper took from one of his victims besides, you know, her life"  
"Uh, um, I"  
"Tick, tock, tick, tock"  
"I have no idea"  
"A kidney. How horrifyingly fantastic is that? I've fond and unsolved murder case from Galveston, Texas that has the same M.O. as your case. " "Emily, I want you, Reid and Morgan on a plane to Galveston tonight"  
"Yes sir. I'll go get ready"  
Good, more time alone with Reid. Morgan will be there, of course, but I'm sure I'll get a chance to talk to him alone. I'd better call him now and let him know what Gideon wants us to do. He's not answering. Either something bad has happened, or he's not picking up because it's me. For his sake, I hope it's the latter. More realistically it's the later. I guess I'd better face up to the fact that he doesn't want to talk to me.

Shit! This is a time for swearing if there ever was one. I can't believe Reid is nowhere to be found. I guess he really does want nothing to do with me. This is seriously messing with my emotions. How is this going to affect my work life. I can barely function as it is, but if it turns out he hates me, well I'm totally screwed!


End file.
